Arrogant Is My Middle Name
by Roullete Cyrax Noa
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika gadis angkuh bertemu dengan pemuda angkuh? Pilih mana, menahan ego atau mempertahankan harga diri? Chap 4 update. Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Arrogant Is My Middle Name**

**Summary : Haruno Sakura, gadis yang sarat dengan keangkuhan, harus rela diberi hukuman setelah membuat salah satu siswa di sekolahnya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Ia dipindahkan ke Konoha dan memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai siswa biasa dan bertemu dengan pemuda angkuh yang berkuasa di sekolah. Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura selanjutnya?**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Aneh, Lil' bit Mary sue, and many more...**

**Enjoy the fic ^_^**

Gadis manis itu kini berjalan dengan anggunnya. Dagunya sedikit terangkat. Langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sakura nama gadis itu. Haruno Sakura. Siapa tak kenal dia. Seorang primadona sekolah. Cucu tunggal Haruno Hiruzen, pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, sekaligus ketua yayasan dan pemilik sekolah terbaik di Suna yaitu Suna Gakuen, sekolahnya sekarang.

Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti demi menatap sinis siswa siswi yang terus memandanginya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini tadi pagi. Ditatap seperti itu, kontan siswa siswi tadi sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura menyeringai, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

Begitulah yang terjadi setiap pagi. Siapa yang meragukan kecantikan gadis itu. Siapa pun pasti setuju. Cantik, berotak cemerlang, serta kekayaan melimpah yang diwarisi dari kakeknya. Hidupnya sempurna. Begitu kata orang-orang. Mereka tak tahu, bahwa di balik kesempurnaan itu, tersimpan kerapuhan di hatinya. Kerapuhan yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat di balik topeng bernama keangkuhan.

'Brakk.'

Pintu digeser dengan kasar. Gadis itu -Sakura- melangkah ke bangkunya, membiarkan siswa di kelasnya memandangnya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-sama," Suigetsu menyapanya.

Sakura hanya memandangnya datar. Suigetsu tersenyum. Mengartikan pandangan datar sakura sebagai 'Ohayou juga suigetsu'. Karena tak jarang Sakura tak menggubrisnya walapun ia berkali-kali menyapanya.

Tak berselang berapa lama, Asuma sensei memasuki kelas. Bersiap mengajarkan kekekalan momentum linear yang membuat sebagian besar siswanya menghela nafas panjang.

**OoO**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa di Suna Gakuen menghentikan sementara kegiatan belajarnya.

"Sakura-sama, ayo kita ke kantin," ajak Tayuya riang sambil menggamit lengannya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi sambil melepaskan tangan Tayuya di lengannya.

"Gomen, Sakura-sama," Tayuya berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Hidan yang berada di belakangnya tersenyum mengejek, membuat Tayuya memelototi mereka.

Tayuya bodoh. Seperti tak tahu Sakura saja. Mana mau nona besar itu berakrab-akrab ria dengan orang lain, meskipun itu dengan temannya sendiri. Meskipun Tayuya, Suigetsu, Juugo dan Hidan berstatus sebagai 'teman' Sakura, mereka tak lebih seperti pengawal yang bisa diperintah kapan saja. Tapi mereka tak ambil pusing dengan hal ini. Toh berstatus sebagai teman Sakura membawa keuntungan juga untuk mereka. Bersama Sakura, otomatis 'kedudukan' mereka di sekolah lebih tinggi. Dan itu membuat mereka bisa dengan seenaknya mengintimidasi siswa lain. Sakura memang ditakuti dan disegani di sekolahnya. Semua siswa tahu kalau bermasalah dengan si nona besar beserta antek-enteknya, urusannya bisa panjang. Satu-satunya cara mencegah hal itu terjadi hanya dengan menghindari urusan dengan mereka.

'Brukk.'

Mata semua siswa yang berada di kantin sontak tertuju pada arah suara itu berasal. Pemandangan yang barusan terjadi di depan mata mereka, tak ayal membuat bola mata mereka semua hampir meloncat dari tempatnya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menunduk setelah menabrak dan menumpahkan minumannya pada seragam seseorang. Seseorang yang hampir semua siswa di sekolahnya tak mau berurusan dengannya. Gadis itu tak mampu memandang orang yang ditabraknya. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ma-maaf.. Sa-Sakura-senpai. A-aku s-sungguh tak sengaja," susah payah gadis itu berkata. Berusaha menahan bulir-bulir air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

Sakura menatap tajam gadis yang barusan menabraknya. Perlahan telunjuknya memegang dagu gadis itu untuk mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk. Memaksa wajah gadis berambut coklat yang malang itu menatapnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Sakura bertanya sambil terus menatap tajam gadis di depannya.

"Ma-matsuri, senpai."

"Sudah berapa kali kau menabrakku dalam 2 minggu ini?"

"2 ka-kali s-senpai. Ma-afkan a-aku," air mata gadis itu mulai mengalir.

"Di mana kelasmu, Matsuri?" Sakura makin menatapnya tajam.

"K-kelas X B, senpai," Matsuri makin gemetar.

"Bagus. Anak kelas X berani menabrakku hingga 2 kali. Kau pasti sengaja, kan?" Sakura berkata begitu sambil menyeringai.

'Plakk.'

Matsuri terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang panas. Air matanya makin deras mengalir. Sementara siswa lain yang ikut menyaksikan adegan itu menahan nafas.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Matsuri," datar sekali Sakura berkata. Kemudian melenggang pergi diikuti Suigetsu, Tayuya, Juugo, dan Hidan. Siswa lain menatap kepergian mereka. Tampak teman-teman Matsuri membantu Matsuri untuk berdiri, Semua siswa menghela nafas panjang sembari berpikir tentang kata-kata Sakura sebelum pergi. Mereka sadar akan hal itu. Satu yang penting, Matsuri harus hati-hati. Karena selama beberapa waktu ke depan Matsuri akan dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh Sakura.

**OoO**

Gadis berambut coklat itu berjalan dengan gontai menuju lokernya. Wajahnya kusut tak bercahaya. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan siswa lain yang memandang kasihan padanya. Ya.. Gadis itu Matsuri. Gadis yang beberapa hari lalu berurusan dengan Haruno Sakura. Batinnya tertekan. Semenjak insiden di kantin, ia mulai merasakan siksaan baik fisik maupun batin yang dilakukan oleh Sakura beserta gerombolannya. Dikurung di gudang, disenggol, buku catatannya disobek, belum lagi tatapan-tatapan sinis dari mereka yang membuatnya semakin frustasi. Baru 2 bulan ia mengecap statusnya sebagi siswi sekolah paling bergengsi di Suna, ia harus mengecap pahitnya berurusan dengan cucu pemilik sekolah ini, Haruno Sakura. Ia tahu ia salah karena telah dua kali menabrak Sakura plus menumpahkan minuman ke seragamnya. Tapi ia tak sengaja. Ia bahkan beribu-ribu kali meminta maaf sambil meneteskan air mata. Jika bukan dengan Sakura ia berurusan tentu masalahnya takkan serumit ini. Tapi, ini dengan Sakura. Masalah sekecil apapun bisa jadi runyam jika berurusan dengannya. Dan Matsuri sangat menyesalkan hal itu.

"Semangatlah, Matsuri. Kau seperti tak punya nyawa saja," Shion, sahabat Matsuri mencoba sedikit menghiburnya.

Matsuri hanya menoleh. Ia tak punya kekuatan lebih untuk menyapa balik sahabatnya. Ia tetap berjalan menuju lokernya.

"Kau dikerjai lagi olehnya?" tanya Shion lagi sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Matsuri. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi tetap ditanyakannya demi memancing gadis disampingnya agar mau sedikit berbicara.

Matsuri mengangguk pelan. Shion menatap iba sahabatnya. Semenjak insiden beberapa hari lalu, Matsuri lebih banyak diam. Dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Ia ingin membantu, tapi apa yang bisa ia bantu. Haruno Sakura tak bisa ditentang. Bahkan gurupun seolah menutup mata dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Selama tak ada siswa yang tewas, intimidasi Sakura dianggap wajar. Selesai.

"Aku tertekan Shion. Ia sungguh membuatku frustasi," Matsuri akhirnya buka suara. Nampaknya ia juga tak tahan jika harus memendam perasaannya sendirian.

Shion menyenderkan punggungnya di loker. Tangannya memegang kepala Matsuri. Membelai lembut sekedar mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku mengerti Matsuri. Ini berat. Tapi bersabarlah. Kau tahu, Sakura tidak hanya mengintimidasi dirimu saja. Banyak siswa yang menjadi bulan-bulanannya. Bahkan lebih parah dibanding dengan yang ia lakukan padamu," Shion tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ini memang tak membuatmu lebih baik. Tapi ketahuilah, kau tidak sendiri Matsuri. Kau hanya perlu adaptasi dengan sikapnya yang.. err.. menyebalkan itu," Shion memelankan suaranya saat menyebut kata 'menyebalkan'. Takut jika Sakura atau gerombolannya mendengar. Jujur, ia tak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan Sakura seperti Matsuri.

"Aku tak bisa! Ia menyiksaku kau tahu!" nada bicara Matsuri mulai meninggi. Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi..."

"Kau pikir aku bisa tahan jika terus terusan disiksa seperti itu. Aku bisa gila. Cobalah kau posisikan dirimu sebagai aku. Apa kau tahan huh?" Matsuri mulai emosi. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Apa sebaiknya kau pindah?" Shion mencoba memberikan solusi.

Matsuri menggeleng. "Aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi ayahku mana mau memindahkanku hanya karena sesuatu yang dianggapnya sepele," Matsuri menghambur di pelukan sahabatnya. Shion balas memeluknya dan mengelus kepala gadis berambut coklat itu.

" Pulanglah. Tenangkan dirimu. Biar aku yang meminta izin pada Yamato-sensei."

"Arigatou," Matsuri berucap lirih.

"Kau mau ku antar pulang?"

"Tidak usah. Lagipula ini sudah bel masuk. Bukankah kau harus memintakan izin untukku? Aku tak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkankanku," Matsuri mencoba tersenyum. Senyuman kecil, namun cukup membuat Shion lega.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan masuk Matsuri. Hati-hati di jalan," Gadis itu kemudian berlari kecil menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Matsuri sendirian di depan lokernya.

Gadis itu mengambil kunci loker dari tas hijaunya dan perlahan membuka lokernya. Dada Matsuri berdegup kencang. Sebuah kertas yang dilipat. Tangannya perlahan menjulur mengambil kertas itu. Mencoba membaca kata demi kata yang tertera di dalamnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Matanya mulai memanas. Perlahan tapi pasti, air matanya mulai jatuh lagi membasahi pipinya. Makin lama makin deras. Ia meremas kertas itu dengan kuat dan menutup matanya. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi. Surat itu. Surat kaleng yang penuh dengan ancaman.

'Aku tak kuat. Aku tak kuat lagi. Aku harus mengakhiri ini semua.'

Gadis itu melempar kertas yang telah diremasnya begitu saja dan berlari berlawanan arah dengan pintu keluar sekolahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirannya sekarang.

**OoO**

Shion membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Yamato-sensei ternyata hanya masuk untuk memberikan tugas. Selanjutnya ia pergi karena ia akan mengikuti seminar guru sebagai perwakilan dari Suna Gakuen. Setelah ini, Shion berencana untuk menjenguk Matsuri di rumahnya. Entah mengapa ia tetap khawatir terhadap keadaan gadis itu. Ia masih sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya sampai terdengar seseorang menggeser pintu kelasnya dengan kasar. Membuat Shion dan siswa lain di kelasnya menatap orang yang kini berada di depan kelas. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Nampaknya ia habis berlari.

Masih dengan nafas yang tersengal, orang itu berbicara. Pandangannya menuju ke arah Shion.

"Matsuri... Shion, Matsuri," orang itu berkata sambil menunjuk entah ke arah mana.

"Ada apa Kankurou? Kenapa Matsuri?" Shion mulai khawatir.

"Matsuri di atap gedung sekolah. Ia ingin bunuh diri."

Sontak seluruh mata penghuni kelas Shion melotot tak percaya. Shion segera berlari ke luar kelas. Siswa-siswa di kelasnya juga mengikutinya. Penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Kankurou.

Shion berlari ke arah tangga menuju atap sekolah. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Nampak seorang guru menghalanginya untuk menaiki tangga.

"Sensei, biarkan aku naik. Aku sahabatnya."

"Maaf. Tak ada murid yang boleh ke naik ke atas. Keadaannya tidak memungkinkan."

"Tapi-" belum selesai Shion berbicara, guru itu langsung memotong.

"Sudah ada beberapa guru yang berada di atas untuk membujuknya," kata-katanya tegas seolah tak ingin lagi mendengar murid di hadapannya berbicara.

Shion mendengus kesal. Ia kemudian berlari ke arah halaman depan sekolahnya. Berharap melihat Matsuri dari bawah sana.

'Ku mohon, jangan bertindak bodoh Matsuri.'

**TBC**

**OoO**

**Fiuhh.. Akhirnya fic ke-2 saya publish juga…**

**Agak aneh ya ceritanya… Soalnya ini masih terhitung prolog sih *cari2 alesan*… Oh ya, ada beberapa adegan yang terinspirasi dari BBF. Salah satunya, surat-surat kaleng di loker itu sama adegan bunuh diri di atap…**

**Sebenarnya, saya sempat ragu juga sih, mau publish apa nggak… Tapi daripada kesimpen terus, saya beraniin aja deh buat nge-publish ni fic…**

**Jadi, gimana Minna?**

**Keep or Delete…?**

**Akhir kata…**

**Mind to review? ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrogant Is My Middle Name**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika gadis angkuh bertemu dengan pemuda angkuh? Pilih mana, menahan ego atau mempertahankan harga diri? Chap 2 update. Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to :**

**Kenny Rid**

**Midori Kumiko**

**Devil's of Kunoichi**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**KristaL**

**blahBOO**

**Andromeda no Rei**

**vvvv**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Cherrysakusasu**

**Haruno gemini-chan**

**Dan semua silent readers yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini...**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typos, alur agak lambat, aneh, dan masih banyak lagi...**

**Enjoy the fic ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Sebagian besar siswa siswi Suna Gakuen kini tengah berkerumun di halaman depan sekolah mereka. Semua pandangan tertuju pada arah yang sama, yaitu atap sekolah. Nampak seorang gadis berdiri tepat di tembok pembatas atap sekolah. Memandang nanar pemandangan di bawah.

"Matsuri, ibu mohon turunlah. Apapun masalahmu, kita bicarakan itu baik-baik," Shizune mencoba membujuk murid di depannya.

Matsuri tak bergeming. Semua bujukan dari guru-guru ia abaikan. Di pikirannya hanya satu, ia harus mengakhiri semuanya. Tampaknya perlakuan yang ia terima beberapa waktu terakhir ini sangat membuat dirinya frustasi sehingga memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan mencoba bunuh diri.

Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya ketika melihat sahabatnya kini tengah berdiri di atap sekolah. Ia tak menyangka Matsuri nekat melakukan hal itu.

"Sakura-sama, gadis itu kan…" Tayuya tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apakah dia ingin bunuh diri karena perlakuan kita padanya?" Juugo menyambung. Entah kepada siapa yang bertanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu mati. Juugo menelan ludah.

Hidan hanya mengangkat bahu. Melirik Suigetsu dan gadis merah muda di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusan kita. Ayo pergi. Buang-buang waktu saja di sini," Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari halaman sekolah. Para pengawalnya hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Tapi segera menyusul langkah Sakura. Ikut kata bos saja lah.

"Matsuri, dengarkan ibu. Ibu akan membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Tapi turunlah dari situ. Percayalah," Shizune tetap mencoba membujuk Matsuri. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati ia mendekat. Ia tidak mau bertindak gegabah.

"Matsuri, kau percaya pada ibu kan?" langkah Shizune kini telah semakin dekat dengan posisi Matsuri. Perlahan-lahan ia menjulurkan tangannya. Berharap Matsuri menyambut tangannya dan turun dari situ.

Matsuri menoleh sedikit. Shizune tersenyum padanya. Tangannya masih terjulur.

"A-aku... A-ku takut sensei," terbata-bata Matsuri berbicara. Jujur ia sendiri ragu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara konyol seperti ini. Tapi ia tak sanggup jika terus-terusan berhadapan dengan Sakura dan teman-temannya. Tak bisa melawan dan tak ada yang bisa membantu. Ia merasa betul-betul sendiri. Memang ada Shion yang selalu menyemangatinya. Tapi semangat yang diberikan Shion seketika luntur jika ia bertemu lagi dengan Sakura.

"Ibu akan membantumu," Shizune tersenyum sambil terus menjulurkan tangannya. Matsuri mulai luluh. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melompat. Ia berbalik dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Shizune. Namun karena sudah lama ia berdiri di tempat tinggi seperti itu, keseimbangannya mulai goyah. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh tangan Shizune, kakinya terpeleset.

'Gyaa!'

Siswa serempak berteriak melihat adegan itu. Mereka menahan nafas. Wajah Shion semakin pucat.

'Set.'

Dengan sigap Shizune menahan lengan Matsuri agar tidak jatuh ke bawah. Gadis itu kini bergelantungan dengan hanya berpengangan pada tangan gurunya.

"Sensei, tolong..." ucap Matsuri lirih.

Semua guru-guru yang juga berada di atap sekolah dengan sigap membantu Shizune menarik Matsuri. Adegan itu berlangsung cukup cepat. Matsuri kini dibawa ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati luka memar di lututnya akibat terpeleset tadi. Semua siswa menghela nafas lega.

Matsuri kini terbaring di ruang kesehatan. Lukanya telah diobati. Shizune duduk di samping muridnya dan mengelus kepalanya. Matsuri sedikit tenang. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Jadi... Maukah kau menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku?" Shizune menatap Matsuri dengan lembut. Memberi keyakinan agar muridnya dapat percaya kepadanya. Gadis berambut coklat ini balas menatap gurunya. Ia mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya …"

**OoO**

Akibat kejadian tadi, semua siswa dipulangkan. Guru-guru melakukan rapat darurat untuk membahas hal ini. Mereka semua sepakat masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan demi menjaga nama baik sekolah. Kepala sekolah Suna Gakuen, Jiraiya, mengernyitkan dahi. Ia telah mendengar penjelasan dari Shizune.

"Hah... Nona besar berulah lagi," Jiraiya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya salah satu pengajar di ruangan itu.

"Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi," Jiraiya berujar sembari mengeluarkan ponsel merah miliknya. Ia menekan tuts-tus ponselnya dan mendekatkan benda itu ke telinga.

"Selamat siang tuan Haruno…"

**OoO**

Sakura kini telah berada di sebuah ruangan mewah bergaya Eropa. Gadis itu duduk manis di kursi kayu berpelintur sambil sesekali menguap bosan. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit waktu berlalu, namun pria separuh baya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depan sebuah jendela besar –entah sedang melihat apa- hanya diam dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Pria tua itu mengehela nafas berat sebelum melangkah ke arah meja kerjanya kemudian duduk tepat di sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura. Haruno Hiruzen mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja.

"Kau akan dipindahkan ke Konoha Gakuen," ujar Hiruzen sambil menyulut sebuah cerutu mahal yang berada di depannya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah menduga kakeknya tidak akan tega memberi hukuman yang berat untuknya.

"Hanya itu saja? Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menurut," Sakura menyilangkan tangan di dada. Ia tidak keberatan dipindahkan ke Konoha Gakuen. KG merupakan sekolah paling elit di kawasan Konoha. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sekolahnya sekarang. Tentu saja itu bukan masalah besar baginya.

"Tidak," jawab Hiruzen singkat.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya menuntut penjelasan lebih dari kakeknya.

"Di sana kau akan belajar hidup sederhana, Sakura. Jangan harap perilaku dan gaya hidupmu di sini bisa kau bawa ke Konoha."

Gadis itu menelan ludah memandang kakeknya. Sakura belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan maksud kakeknya. Namun ia merasa ini adalah pertanda buruk.

Hiruzen menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya kemudian melanjutkan. "Di Konoha, kau akan tinggal bersama Chiyo dan keluarganya. Kakek akan memberikan dispensasi untukmu. Chiyo akan ikut denganmu untuk membantu mengurus keperluanmu selama berada di sana."

Mata Sakura membelalak. Tinggal bersama nenek Chiyo? Yang benar saja. Ia masih ingat, pengasuhnya yang sudah renta itu pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ia memiliki sebuah rumah kecil di Konoha yang ditempati oleh beberapa anak dan cucunya. Dengan mata berbinar nenek Chiyo berkata bahwa meskipun harus bersempit-sempitan, mereka tetap bahagia. Sakura mendecih. Bahagia apanya?

"Ayolah, Kakek. Masa' Kakek memberiku hukuman seperti ini hanya karena masalah kecil?"

"Masalah kecil? Kau membuat salah satu murid di sekolahmu hampir bunuh diri dan kau bilang itu masalah kecil? Kau mau mengganti nyawanya kalau dia mati?" nada suara Hiruzen mulai meninggi. Ia sadar kalau perilaku Sakura memang tidak bisa dikatakan baik di sekolahnya. Dan Hiruzen memaklumi hal tersebut. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa cucu kesayangannya akan sebrutal ini.

"Itu kan hanya kecelakaan," sergah Sakura. Ia masih tak terima jika harus dipindahkan ke Konoha.

"Itu sudah keputusan akhir, Sakura. Kali ini kau keterlaluan. Kau harus belajar," Hiruzen menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi miliknya.

"Aku. Tidak. Terima." Sakura memberi penekanan di setiap katanya. Alisnya bertaut pertanda bahwa ia betul-betul tak suka dengan keputusan kakeknya.

"Kau harus terima," tegas Hiruzen sambil menatap cucu kesayangannya itu. Sakura menggigit bibir. Belum pernah kakeknya berbicara setegas itu padanya.

"Baiklah. Kakek anggap kau sudah rela menerima hukumanmu. Surat-surat kepindahanmu akan segera disiapkan."

Sakura mendengus. Nampaknya ia tak bisa lagi menghindar dari hukuman ini.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin mobilku segera dikirim ke sana," Sakura berdiri dan bersiap melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar kata-kata kakeknya.

"Mobil apa? Kakek sudah bilang kan kalau kau harus hidup sederhana di Konoha."

Sontak mata Sakura membulat sempurna.

"Tak ada fasilitas apapun untukku?"

"Ya."

"Tak ada mobil?"

"Ya."

"Tak ada kartu kredit?"

"Ya."

"Tak ada uang belanja?"

"Ya."

"Kakek ingin membunuhku?"

"Ya."

"..."

"Ehh... Tentu tidak, Sayang. Kakek kan melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu," Hiruzen menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pindahkan saja aku ke sekolah yang bobrok sekalian. Konoha Gakuen kan sekolah elit. Tidak mungkin aku pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki atau naik bus. Seorang Haruno jalan kaki? Mau mempermalukan aku?" Sakura mencibir.

"Oh... Kalau masalah itu sih gampang. Kau tidak akan memakai marga Haruno selama bersekolah di sana. Jadi kau tidak perlu malu. Semuanya bisa diatur. Kepala sekolahnya kan bibimu sendiri. Beres kan?"

"A-apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Identitasku akan disembunyikan? Berarti aku akan menjadi murid biasa dan... Miskin?"

"Ehm... Agak terdengar menyakitkan memang. Tapi ini kan hanya pembelajaran, Sayang."

Bibir Sakura mulai bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kakek jahat," ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Eh... Eh... Sakura, cucuku sayang. Masa' nyaris membunuh orang saja bisa, begini saja langsung menangis. Diam ya..." Hiruzen mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Tapi bulir-bulir air mata Sakura makin deras. Hiruzen gelagapan sendiri. Ia paling tidak tahan melihat cucu kesayangannya menangis.

"Begini saja. Kalau kau bisa melewati masa hukumanmu, kakek akan memberikanmu jabatan sebagai _vice president_ di salah satu perusahaan kakek. Bukankah sejak dulu kau ingin menjadi wanita karir? Bagaimana?" tawar Hiruzen pada Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sakura langsung sumringah. Entah sejak kapan air matanya sudah mengering.

'Sialan,' Hiruzen merasa tertipu. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau Sakura bukan tipe yang mudah menangis seperti tadi. Jadi itu semua hanyalah sandiwara dan akal bulus Sakura belaka. Namun tak ayal Hiruzen cukup lega juga. Melihat Sakura menangis jauh lebih merepotkan.

"Tawaran kakek belum sebanding sih sebenarnya. Tapi karena aku berbaik hati, maka akan ku terima. Aku bersedia pindah ke Konoha. Dengan catatan hanya sampai aku lulus,"

Hiruzen melongo. Yang mau dihukum sebenarnya siapa. Cucunya ini memang suka seenak jidat mengatur orang. Kakek separuh baya itu memijit pelipisnya.

"Baiklah... Tapi ingat kewajibanmu, Sakura. Kau akan berangkat pada hari Kamis. Persiapkan dirimu," Hiruzen menyudahi diskusinya.

**OoO**

Haruno Sakura berdiri tegak memandang sebuah bangunan kecil di hadapannya. Menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari Suna ke Konoha saja sudah cukup membuatnya lelah. Dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa selama beberapa waktu ke depan ia akan tinggal di sebuah rumah yang tak bisa dikatakan mewah.

"Sakura-sama, silahkan masuk. Maaf rumahnya sederhana," Nenek Chiyo mempersilahkan gadis _pink_ itu masuk.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Agak ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk. Ia sendiri tak yakin apakah ia mampu tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi selain di tempat ini, di mana lagi ia akan menetap. Tak sepeser pun ia diberikan uang oleh keperluannya termasuk biaya hidupnya di Konoha akan dipegang oleh Nenek Chiyo. Sakura mencoba menguatkan hati.

'Demi perusahaan Kakek.'

"_Tadaima_," Nenek Chiyo memasuki rumahnya diikuti oleh Sakura. Nampak dua orang dewasa, lelaki dan perempuan beserta tiga orang anak kecil yang sedang asyik bercengkrama.

"Ah, Ibu sudah datang rupanya," sambut seorang pria berambut hitam sambil tersenyum.

"Ini pasti cucu Tuan Haruno itu ya. Cantik sekali," sambung wanita di sampingnya.

Sakura hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Mencoba sedikit tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ini Sakura-sama. Mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal bersama kita," Nenek Chiyo memperkenalkan Sakura kepada keluarganya sambil memberi isyarat kepada tiga orang anak kecil yang saling mendorong satu sama lain agar segera mendekat.

"Sakura-sama, ini anakku, Rin dan ini Ebisu, suaminya. Ini cucuku, Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon. Konohamaru adalah anak dari Rin. Sedangkan Moegi dan Udon adalah anak dari anakku yang satunya lagi."

"Salam kenal, Sakura-nee," Konohamaru tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan ingin bersalaman dengan Sakura. Namun perlahan senyumnya memudar karena Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan datar tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk membalas uluran tangan Konohamaru.

"Sopanlah sedikit Konohamaru. Panggil ia Sakura-sama," Rin menegur puteranya sambil menurunkan tangan Konohamaru yang masih terjulur.

"Maafkan anak saya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Sakura-sama pasti masih lelah. Mari saya antar ke kamar," ujar Nenek Chiyo mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat kaku. Sakura mengangguk kecil dan melangkah mengikuti pengasuhnya. Tubuh dan jiwanya memang sudah lelah.

**OoO**

Sakura merebahkan diri di kasur sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Kamar ini cukup terawat meski agak lusuh. Cat dindingnya berwarna hijau muda. Di sudut kamar terdapat lemari kayu berukuran sedang yang sudah tua –mungkin sebaya dengan Nenek Chiyo-, bahkan pintunya akan berderit bila dibuka. Sebuah meja berhiaskan cermin, yang diperkenalkan oleh Nenek Chiyo sebagai meja rias, terletak di sisi ranjang. Sebuah kamar yang sangat sederhana untuk ukuran Sakura. Namun gadis itu tidak ingin repot-repot memusingkan diri lagi. Ia hanya ingin istirahat sekarang. Tetapi baru saja ia mencoba memejamkan mata, seseorang dengan tidak sopannya langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan..." seorang pemuda berambut merah menghambur ke arahnya dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku, Bodoh," Sakura mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat sang pemuda.

"Hehehe. Maaf... Aku hanya rindu padamu," jawabnya sambil cengengesan. Sakura mendengus.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini, Akasuna?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap kesal pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupunya yang berasal dari pihak ibunya, Akasuna Sasori.

"Kakekmu meneleponku. Tentu saja ia sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Kau memang perlu diberi pelajaran, Nona," Sasori berkata sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Aku juga senang kau pindah ke Konoha. Sudah dua tahun semenjak aku pindah dari Suna kita tak pernah bertemu lagi. Lagipula kita akan satu sekolahan," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau senang aku dihukum?" Sakura melotot pada Sasori.

"Tentu tidak, Bodoh. Sebenarnya aku mengusulkan agar kau tinggal di rumahku saja. Tapi kakekmu melarangku. Kakekmu hanya menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu selama kau di sini. _So, watch your act_."

Sakura mendengus kesal dan merebahkan diri kembali. Merasa tak diperhatikan, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menarik tangan Sakura, memaksanya agar segera bangun.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, _Pinky_. Jadi mulai besok, aku akan berbaik hati menjemputmu. Kita pulang dan pergi bersama ke sekolah. Ini seragam dan peralatan sekolahmu. Aku pulang dulu. Istirahatlah," Sasori mengecup dahi Sakura dan bersiap beranjak dari kamar itu. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura menahan lengannya.

"Besok sekolah?" Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya dengan intens. Ditatap seperti itu, Sasori langsung menunduk. Garis-garis kemerahan menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

"Ya. Jam tujuh aku jemput," Sasori melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu mengambil Ipod birunya dari dalam tas dan menempelkan _headset_ di telinganya. Gadis itu merebahkan diri dan perlahan menutup matanya. Sementara pemuda berambut merah masih terus berdiri di depan pintu kamar si gadis _pink_ sambil tersenyum tipis dengan rona merah yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

**OoO**

Sakura mematut-matut dirinya di depan kaca. Tak ada yang kurang. Seragamnya sudah rapi. Wajah oke. Rambut oke. Namun keningnya masih berkerut. Ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata bergagang hitam dan berlensa bening. Ia memakainya dan mulai mempermak rambutnya.

"Ayo berangkat," Sakura berkata singkat.

"Kau lama seka—" kalimat Sasori terhenti. Dahinya mengkerut melihat penampilan gadis di depannya. Rambut pink yang di kepang dua serta kacamata besar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori sambil menahan tawa. Sakura kini terlihat seperti gadis kutu buku yang polos. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis angkuh yang suka menyiksa orang.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menarik perhatian orang. Dengan berpenampilan culun seperti ini, takkan ada yang memperhatikan aku."

"Terserah kau lah. Tapi bagus juga. Dengan begitu, takkan ada yang naksir padamu di sekolah," Sasori mengulum senyum.

"Sialan," Sakura memukul pelan lengan Sasori dan menggandengnya. Tak lama, sedan silver Sasori sudah melesat menuju ke sekolah baru Sakura, Konoha Gakuen.

**OoO**

Mobil Sasori kini memasuki area parkir Konoha Gakuen yang telah dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil mewah lainnya. Sakura turun dan menatap bangunan sekolahnya. Megah dan luas. Sama seperti sekolahnya dulu. Tapi kini posisinya berbeda. Ia bukan lagi penguasa sekolah yang ditakuti dan disegani lagi. Sekarang ia hanyalah siswi biasa seperti yang lainnya. Semoga saja tak ada murid yang menyebalkan di sekolah ini.

"Ayo," Sasori menggandeng Sakura.

"Hey, itu siapa yang bersama Sasori-kun?"

"Kyaa... Sasori senpai!"

"Gadis culun itu siapa, ya?"

Sakura sedikit menggeram mendengar para gadis-gadis itu bicara. Dalam keadaan normal pasti ia sudah menyiksa orang yang mengatainya seperti tadi. Sayang sekali ini bukan di Suna.

"Jangan menggandengku. Kau malah membuatku jadi pusat perhatian," Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Sasori.

"Maaf atas ketampanan dan kepopuleranku," Sasori melirik gadis di sampingnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sakura mendecih.

"Kyaa... Itu Sasuke-kun sudah datang."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-senpai tampan sekali."

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar jeritan siswi-siswi di belakangnya. Kontan hal itu membuat Sakura memutar-mutar bola matanya. Kenapa sekolah ini kebanyakan berisi gadis-gadis dengan tingkat pubertas yang tinggi.

"Kau mau ku antar ke kelasmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak usah."

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini. Kelasku di ujung sana. Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh apa-apa. Istirahat nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke ruangan Tsunade baa-chan. Jadilah anak yang baik. Jangan membuat masalah, Ok?" Sasori mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

"Baiklah, Cerewet. Sampai jumpa," Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori dan beranjak pergi mencari kelasnya.

"Sekolah bodoh! Masa' mencari kelas saja susah begini," Sakura mengumpat entah pada siapa. Sudah sepuluh menit ia mencari, namun kelasnya tak ditemukan juga. Sakura melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Lima menit lagi bel masuk. Gadis itu mengambil ponsel dari saku jasnya kemudian menekan tuts-tutsnya untuk menghubungi Sasori. Namun karena terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan hingga...

'Bruk.'

Sakura mendongakkan kepala melihat tubuh seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi. Sesaat ia terpesona melihat pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi apa-apaan itu. Sombong sekali wajahnya. Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya lalu berdiri dan mengibaskan debu yang mengotori roknya.

"Dasar gadis rendah," ucap pemuda itu sambil berjalan melewati Sakura dengan gayanya yang angkuh.

Sakura berdiri kaku. Rahangnya mengeras dan wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia dikatai rendah seperti itu.

"Hey, Kau!"

Pemuda itu masih berjalan.

"Hey, Brengsek!" suara Sakura menggema di sepanjang koridor. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba membalikkan badan dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Sakura menatap tajam ke arahnya. Alis pemuda itu terangkat tanda tak suka atas perkataan sakura yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepadanya. Sementara siswa-siswa lainnya mulai berbisik-bisik melihat adegan itu.

"Apa?" tantang pemuda itu.

Sakura berjalan ke arahnya dan...

'Bug.'

Kesalahan fatal, Sakura.

**TBC**

**oOo**

**Author's note:**

**Aduhh... Kok chapternya masih ga jelas gini sih... Panjang banget lagi... T_T**

**Moga-moga masih ada yang sudi ngebaca ya *readers : Ga ada!***

**Oh ya, saya juga pengen ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Makasih ya ^_^... Berkat kalian saya bisa ngelanjutin fic ini.**

**Jadi teman-teman sekalian...**

**Apakah ada yang mau memberikan tanggapan, saran, dan lain-lain (except flame)?**

**Review please... ~_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrogant Is My Middle Name**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : ****Bagaimana jika gadis angkuh bertemu dengan pemuda angkuh? Mana yang akan dipilih? Menahan ego atau mempertahankan harga diri? Chap 3 Update. Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to :**

**Anonim, vvvv, Mayu Akira, Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Andromeda no Rei, Haza Haruno, Akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Hoshi Yamashita, Violet7orange, Chikichakachokochyo, Aya-na rifa'i, 4ntk4-ch4n, Midori Kumiko, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, OraRi HinaRa, Kujaku Obana, Bell-chan, Saku, KristaL, 777, Leader Kimmi**

**Dan semua silent readers yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini ^_^...**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance / Hurt-comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, aneh, gaje, & masih banyak lagi...**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Matanya berkilat menatap tajam gadis merah muda yang kini berdiri di depannya sambil melempar tatapan yang tak kalah menusuk pada pemuda itu.

"Kau—" geramnya tertahan. Ia langsung berdiri tegak menantang gadis yang telah memukulnya barusan.

Semua siswa yang menyaksikan itu kontan menahan nafas. Gadis culun dan berambut aneh berani menghajar salah satu siswa yang disegani di sekolah ini. Gadis itu pasti gila.

"Apa?" Sakura balik menantang.

"Beraninya kau—"

"Ada apa Sai?" Tiba-tiba suara berat terdengar dari arah belakang pemuda itu. Sementara siswa-siswa lainnya mulai berbisik-bisik sehingga suasana semakin gaduh.

"Gadis sialan ini. Dia memukulku, Sasuke," adu Sai pada pemuda yang kini berada di sampingnya.

Sakura menyipitkan mata melihat pemuda itu. Wajahnya angkuh. Namun gayanya terlihat lebih congkak dibanding pemuda yang dipukulnya tadi. Pasti ini bosnya. Di belakangnya, berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang menggelayut manja di lengannya.

"Lepas, Karin. Jangan menyentuhku." Kata-kata pemuda itu membuat Karin –gadis berambut merah itu- mengerucut bibir. Sok manja sekali. Sakura mencibir.

"Apa masalahmu?" Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Temanmu yang mencari masalah denganku," jawab Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ia gadis rendah. Untuk apa marah? Itu kenyataan kan," sambung Sai dengan sinis.

"Aku tak sudi dikatai rendah oleh orang rendah sepertimu," Sakura menatap Sai sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Sai mendelik dan bersiap memaki Sakura namun Sasuke sudah lebih dulu angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah Sai. Biarkan saja gadis culun dan rendahan ini. Jangan buang-buang waktu di sini." Kata-kata Sasuke makin membuat Sakura naik pitam. Dengan kasar ia mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Hey ayam! Kau mau ku hajar juga?" makinya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Jaga mulutmu gadis rendah! Beraninya kau menghina Sasuke-kun," Karin menepis tangan Sakura dari kerah baju Sasuke dan bersiap menampar Sakura namun belum sempat Sakura menahan tangan gadis itu, sebuah tangan kekar lebih dulu menahan tamparan Karin.

"Gaara..."

"Jangan membuat kekacauan di sini. Bubar semuanya." Kata-kata Gaara yang tegas membuat kerumunan siswa yang berkumpul menyaksikan kejadian tadi langsung membubarkan diri.

Sasuke mengernyit tanda tak suka pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia mendengus keras dan melengos pergi diikuti Sai dan Karin. Tiba-tiba ia membalikkan badan dan menyeringai.

"Kau! Bersiaplah!" Sasuke berkata sambil menunjuk Sakura kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara.

"Brengsek," gumam gadis itu sambil berlalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan Gaara di sampingnya.

"Hey Merah muda. Jangan coba-coba kabur." Sakura membalikkan badan dan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan malas.

"Ada apa lagi sih?"

"Kepala sekolah memanggilmu. Ikut aku ke ruangannya."

.

.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya yang sedikit lelah ke kursi putar dan menatap bosan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan berdinding putih itu. Di depannya tampak seorang wanita separuh baya namun masih terlihat muda mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap ke arah gadis itu. Entah Sakura sadar atau pura-pura tidak sadar dipandangi terus oleh wanita itu, ia terus saja memandangi seluruh objek yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut sambil memutar-mutar kursinya. Tsunade menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau tahu maksud kakekmu memindahkanmu ke sini kan, Nona?" Tsunade bertanya sambil menautkan jari-jarinya dan menopangkan sikunya ke atas meja.

"Ya. Aku tahu, Ibu kepala sekolah," jawab Sakura sambil terus memutar-mutar kursinya.

"Lihat aku kalau aku sedang bicara, Anak nakal."

"Kau semakin cerewet saja, Baa-chan," Sakura berkata sambil menopangkan dagunya. Tsunade menghela nafas lagi. Menghadapi keponakannya yang satu ini memang butuh kesabaran ekstra.

"Aku rasa kakekmu tak akan senang mendengar kabar bahwa cucu kesayangannya sudah membuat kasus di hari pertamanya sekolah dengan menghajar siswa lain. Mungkin hukumanmu akan ditambah atau—"

"Baa-chan mengancamku?" Sakura melebarkan matanya sambil memasang wajah sok polos. Tsunade mendecih.

"Jangan memasang tampang polos seperti itu, Sakura. Itu sudah tak mempan untukku," Tsunade berkata sambil menyentil dahi Sakura. Gadis itu tertawa pelan.

"Tapi mereka duluan yang mencari masalah, Baa-chan. Aku hanya membela diri."

"Dengan memukulnya?" Tsunade memelototi Sakura.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Mencium dan memeluk mereka sambil mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menghinaku, begitu?"

Tsunade perlahan memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kejadian di Suna terulang lagi di sini, Sakura. Bersabarlah. Ingat kakekmu. Mengerti?" Tsunade mencoba memberi pengertian pada gadis di depannya. Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan berkata "Akan ku usahakan."

Tsunade mengangguk pelan.

"Pergilah ke kelasmu. Akan ku suruh seseorang untuk mengantarmu," putusnya.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

'Semoga hari ini baik-baik saja.'

.

.

Sakura kini duduk manis di bangkunya yang terletak di pojok ruangan sambil melemparkan pandangan ke arah luar. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di jendela. Sesekali kepalanya menyentak mengikuti irama musik yang berasal dari Ipod-nya.

Beginilah resiko menjadi murid baru. Kau akan menjadi patung di tengah ruangan kelas yang gaduh ini. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun niatan gadis itu untuk beranjak dari bangkunya. Beruntunglah ia sebab Nenek Chiyo berhasil memaksanya untuk membawa kotak bento sehingga gadis itu tak perlu khawatir jika ia kelaparan nanti. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hai..." sapa seorang gadis pada Sakura. Tak ada respon apapun dari Sakura. Gadis itu mengernyitkan kening.

"Hai..." sapanya lagi. Masih tak ada respon.

Keningnya makin mengernyit namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum geli. Pantas saja jika Sakura tak meresponnya.

"Hai Sakura," gadis itu menyapa lagi sambil melepaskan headset dari telinga Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu tersentak kaget.

"Ah, maaf mengagetkanmu. Habisnya kau tak mendengarku sih." Gadis itu mengulum senyum.

"Tak apa." Singkat sekali Sakura menjawab. Hanya sekilas ia tersenyum kecil pada gadis di sampingnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah luar. Gadis pirang itu garuk-garuk kepala.

"Eng... Maaf mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Aku Ino." Ino mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Sakura. Sakura membalasnya sejenak namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Kau lihat apa sih? Serius sekali," Ino berujar sambil menjulurkan kepala ke arah jendela. Mencoba melihat pemandangan menarik apa yang membuat Sakura asyik berlama-lama menatap ke arah luar.

Sakura membuang nafas. "Aku tak melihat apa-apa, Ino..." ucapnya.

"Hehehe... Kau lucu sekali, Sakura-chan. Aku tak menyangka gadis sepertimu bisa memukul Sai dan membentak orang seperti Sasuke," ujar Ino sambil terkekeh pelan. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oh ya, Sakura-chan mau masuk klub apa? Semua siswa di sini harus memilih satu klub ekstrakurikuler. Bagaimana kalau kau masuk klub karya ilmiah. Aku juga bergabung di situ," lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku belum tahu, Ino. Apakah di sini ada klub tari?"

"Oh... Kalau itu sih—"

"Jangan bermimpi, Bodoh. Sebaiknya kau masuk klub karya ilmiah saja. Klub murid-murid culun. Cocok denganmu," Karin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas Sakura langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka. Ia tertawa keras. Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan. Tak berminat meladeni gadis itu.

"Jangan menghina klub kami, Karin," Ino buka suara. Tak terima klub kebanggaannya dilecehkan begitu saja.

"Kau keberatan, Yamanaka?"

"Sudah, Ino. Ia hanya iri denganmu. Orang bodoh seperti dia memang tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke klub karya ilmiah," ujar Sakura santai.

Wajah Karin merah padam. Apalagi beberapa siswa yang berada di ruangan itu mulai menyorakinya. Tak terima dipermalukan, ia langsung mendorong Sakura dengan agak keras hingga punggungnya terbentur meja.

Segera saja Sakura berdiri dan bersiap memberi pelajaran pada gadis berambut merah itu. Namun ia menghentikan niatnya demi melihat Sasori yang kini berada di ambang pintu seraya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat agar Sakura tidak melakuan hal yang tidak-tidak. Merasa ada celah, Karin langsung menampar Sakura dengan keras.

'PLAK.'

"Rasakan itu!" Karin langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Sakura yang wajahnya mulai memerah karena menahan emosi. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Kau tak apa, Sakura-chan?" Ino memegang bahu Sakura dengan pelan. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tak apa," Sakura mendengus dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Sasori melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kelas Sakura. Di sampingnya ada pemuda berambut merah mengiringi langkahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara. Siswi-siswi segera menjerit kegirangan melihat dua pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Sakura-chan, kau tak apa-apa kan?" Sasori memegang pipi Sakura yang masih memerah karena tamparan Karin.

"Jangan memegang pipiku, Baka. Kau tak lihat siswa lainnya menatapku terus," Sakura menepis tangan Sasori dengan lembut. Sekilas ia melihat pemuda yang tadi pagi ditemuinya.

"Temanmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Gaara.

"Aku tak menyangka kau punya saudara sebringas dia, Sasori," Gaara berucap datar membuat Sakura langsung mendelik ke arahnya.

"Sakura, ini Gaara. Ia ketua dewan siswa di sini. Gaara, ini Sakura. Sepupuku pindahan dari Suna yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu." Sasori memperkenalkan Sakura dan Gaara bergantian.

"Dan kau, Nona. Ini peringatan pertamamu. Jangan membuat kasus lagi. Ok?" kata Sasori. Sakura hanya bisa menatapnya dengan enggan.

"Hm," jawabnya singkat. Sasori tersenyum tipis

"Kami pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu." Pemuda itu menepuk pelan kepala Sakura dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu bersama Gaara.

.

.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sesekali suaranya terdengar menyapa beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya. Gadis riang dan ramah. Itulah kesan pertama yang ada di pikiran Sakura setelah mengenal gadis pirang di sampingnya ini. Sesekali ia melirik Ino yang masih saja terus mengumbar senyum manisnya. Entah kepada siapa ia tersenyum.

"Ruangan klub kami memang agak jauh dari kelas, Sakura-chan. Tempatnya di ujung sana." Ino menunjuk ke arah bawah melalui jendela. Sakura mendesah. Agak menyesal kenapa ia menerima tawaran Ino untuk memperkenalkannya dengan anggota klub karya ilmiah lainnya. Kakinya mulai pegal.

"Wajahmu kenapa? Hahaha... Pasti kau agak lelah ya. Aku juga." Ino tertawa renyah membuat alis Sakura terangkat lagi. 'Gadis aneh,' batinnya.

Sesampainya di ruangan klub, Ino langsung menggeser pintu ruangan itu.

"Hai semua... " sapanya pada beberapa siswa yang ada di situ. Semuanya menoleh pada mereka.

"Mana yang lain, Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino pada gadis berambut indigo seraya mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Ki-kiba dan Shino se-sedang pergi, Ino-chan." Gadis bernama Hinata itu menjawab dengan pelan.

"Kau bersama siapa, Ino?" giliran gadis bercepol dua yang bertanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura yang masih berdiri kaku di dekat pintu.

"Oh... Maaf. Ini Sakura. Anggota baru kita. Kemarilah Sakura-chan." Ino mengayunkan tangannya memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Hai," sapa Sakura pada semua penghuni ruangan itu.

"Bukankah kau murid baru yang memukul Sai? Senang kau bisa bergabung, Sakura. Aku Tenten," ujar gadis bercepol itu sambil menjabat tangan Sakura.

"A-aku Hinata. Salam kenal Sakura-chan," giliran gadis berambut indigo itu yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Pemuda kepala nanas di sudut sana itu Shikamaru. Dan yang berambut seperti mangkok itu namanya—" kata-kata Ino tiba-tiba dipotong oleh seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Aku Lee. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-chan," ujar pemuda berambut bob itu seraya memamerkan giginya. Sakura menghela nafas lagi. Muncul satu lagi orang aneh.

"Oh, ya Sakura-chan. Karena jam terakhir kita kosong, aku akan menunggu bel pulang di sini. Sekalian ada laporan yang ingin ku kerjakan. Kau mau tetap di sini bersama kami atau...?" Ino menggantung kalimatnya.

"Oh, aku akan kembali ke kelas saja kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa." Sakura beranjak pergi dari ruangan klub. Ia membuang nafas. Sepertinya sekolah ini tak begitu buruk. Terkecuali Karin dan dua pemuda yang bertemu dengannya tadi pagi tentu saja. Selain itu, semuanya aman terkendali.

Ia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tampaknya ia tak sadar ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedari tadi terus mengamati dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Orang itu menyeringai.

"Bersiaplah, gadis sialan."

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Huaah... Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf banget ya kalau chap ini masih mengecewakan *bungkuk-bungkuk*...**

**Tidak pernah ada kata bosan bagi saya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas review yang teman-teman berikan di chap kemarin... Maaf untuk yang ga login belum sempat kebales ^_^V...**

**Jadi gimana dengan chap ini, Minna?**

**Saran & kritik sangat dibutuhkan :)...**

**Mind to review ^_^?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arrogant Is My Middle Name**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika gadis angkuh bertemu dengan pemuda angkuh? Pilih mana, menahan ego atau mempertahankan harga diri? Chap 4 update. Mind to review?**

**Special thanks to :**

**S****emua readers ****dan reviewers ****yang ****tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu****.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masahi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance / Hurt-comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, aneh, gaje, & masih banyak lagi...**

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru saja akan memasuki ruangan kelasnya jika sebuah suara tidak menahannya. Seorang siswa berkacamata mendekatinya sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Sakura-_san_?" tanyanya pelan.

Sakura mengernyit. "Hn. Kau siapa?"

Siswa itu menaikkan gagang kacamatanya yang berwarna biru tua sebelum berbicara. "Anu.. Ino memanggilmu. Dia di gedung olahraga." Suaranya seperti tikus terjepit. Pelan sekali.

Sakura mendengus. "Aku baru saja pergi dengannya. Sana pergi. Buang waktu saja." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas namun siswa itu malah menahan lengannya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Dia menunggumu di sana." Siswa itu makin ngotot. Sakura mulai kesal. Jika saja tampang anak ini tak memelas, tentu saja tinju Sakura sudah mendarat di rahangnya. Sakura menarik nafas pelan.

"Ya sudah. Gedung olahraga di mana?" akhirnya gadis ini mengalah. Tak ada salahnya ia ke sana. Toh tak ada jam pelajaran lagi di kelasnya.

Siswa itu menelan ludah dan tersenyum kecil. "Turun saja. Dari tangga belok kanan. Gedung olahraga dekat taman."

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Sakura langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara siswa berkacamata hanya menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

**oOo**

Sakura menyusuri koridor sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangan. Tampak seluruh siswa sudah memasuki ruangan kelas untuk mengikuti kegiatan belajar. Mungkin cuma kelas Sakura saja yang jam pelajarannya kosong. Hanya beberapa siswa nekat saja yang tampak berkeliaran di luar. Mungkin izin ke WC namun malah belok ke tempat lain. Mainan lama.

Langkah kaki gadis berambut merah muda itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu gedung olahraga. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Bunyi deritan menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Ia meneliti ke dalam. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Sakura kemudian berjalan masuk. "Ino?" panggilnya pelan. Tak ada jawaban. Sunyi senyap. Hanya bunyi gema sepatuya yang terdengar. Memang tak ada Ino di sini. Anak tadi cuma mengerjainya saja. Sialan. Sakura merengut kesal.

Sakura memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kelas. Tidur. Siapa tahu ia juga akan bertemu dengan anak berkacamata yang mengerjainya. Mungkin satu pukulan cukup untuknya. Namun ketika ia berbalik, Karin, Sai, serta beberapa anak lain yang memiliki tampang seperi berandalan telah berada di hadapannya. Sakura mengernyit. Karin perlahan mendekatinya. Senyum sinis terpapang jelas di wajah angkuh gadis merah itu.

"Mau apa kalian?" Sakura tajam menatap gadis itu. Ia mulai waspada. Karin terkekeh pelan. "Cuma ingin memberimu pelajaran." Karin lalu mengayunkan tangannya memberi kode agar Sai dan lainnya maju untuk menahan Sakura.

Sakura mulai terdesak. Sai menahan lengannya ke belakang agar gadis itu tak memberontak. Karin tertawa keras lalu berkacak pinggang. Ia mengangkat dagunya dengan sombong. Sakura mendengus kasar. "Dasar pengecut. Berani mengeroyok? Mati saja kau!"

'Plak.'

Karin menampar Sakura dengan keras membuat Sakura makin beringas memberontak namun tentu saja ia tidak dapat lepas dari beberapa pemuda yang menahannya.

"Gadis tidak tau diri sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran agar kau tahu posisimu dimana. Kau harus tau siapa yang berkuasa disini." Karin menepuk pipi Sakura dengan pelan lalu mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Apa jadinya kalau foto tidak senonohmu kusebarkan?" Karin mengikik. Sakura terdiam lalu menggigit bibirnya dengan kencang saat tangan Karin mulai membuka kancing bajunya. Di belakangnya Sai dan kawan-kawan tertawa kegirangan.

"Aku akan membalasmu Karin." Isak Sakura tertahan. Namun si gadis merah tampak tak peduli. Ia malah makin tertawa lepas. Sakura menutup matanya erat-erat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bulir kristal mulai jatuh dari emeraldnya. "Sasori, tolong aku," batinnya.

'Brakk.'

Karin, Sai, dan yang lainnya terkejut dan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu. Tampak pemuda itu menatap mereka dengan dingin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Karin. Menatap sesaat ke arah gadis pink yang masih tertunduk. Karin sumringah lalu bergelayut manja pada pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kami ingin memberinya pelajaran karena telah berani menentang kita. Aku akan memotret dan menyebarkannya," ucapnya centil sembari memainkan rambutnya.

Sasuke menepis tangan Karin dengan kasar. "Lepaskan, Sai," perintahnya.

Sai mengerutkan dahi. "Kita perlu memberinya pelajaran, Sasuke." Sai tak terima. Ia makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sakura.

"Aku tak suka mengulang kalimatku. Lepaskan dia. Cara kalian sangat memalukan," jawabnya. Sai dan yang lainnya terpaksa melepaskan Sakura yang masih menunduk sambil merengut kesal. Padahal pemuda pucat itu sangat ingin membalas gadis pink di hadapannya karena telah memukulnya. Sementara karin mulai menunjukkan raut wajah tak suka. Rencana menjebak Sakura kini gagal total. Namun mereka tak berani melawan Sasuke. _He is the boss_.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, _Pinky_? Cepat pergi dari sini." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan datar. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun mengancing seragamnya, melepas kacamatanya dan berdiri pelan. Ia berjalan pelan dan menengadah, menatap tajam onyx sang pemuda Uchiha. Emeraldnya masih berkaca-kaca. Sasuke pun tampak sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membalas kalian, Uchiha. Camkan itu." Gadis itu pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di belakangnya.

**OoO**

"SAKURAAAA..." Sasori berteriak kencang sambil menghambur masuk ke kamar milik putri Haruno itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa yang terjadi?" Sasori langsung menyerbu Sakura membuat gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kelompok brengsek di sekolahmu itu. Mereka menjebakku," jawabnya kesal.

Mata Sasori membulat. "Sasuke dan gengnya? Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Rahang Sakura mengeras. "Pokoknya mereka sangat brengsek, Sasori. Aku ingin menghajarnya. Mereka pikir mereka siapa. Berbuat seenaknya kepada orang yang meeka anggap lemah. Bertingkah seperti penguasa. Memuakkan," jawabnya menggebu-gebu.

Hati Sasori tergelitik mendengar jawaban gadis pink di hadapannya. Bibirnya berkedut menahan tawa agar sepupu cantiknya ini tak tersinggung. Namun Sakura yang melihatnya langsung mendelik. "Ada apa? Kau menertawakanku?"

Sasori menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Jangan salah paham, Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak menertawakanmu. Mendengar ceritamu tentang mereka hanya sedikit mengingatkanku padamu." Sasori tersenyum tipis.

Gadis dihadapannya menatapnya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir mereka mirip denganmu? Seperti kau di sekolahmu yang dulu." Jawab pemuda itu pelan.

'Jleb'

Kata-kata Sasori seolah belati yang menohok hatinya. Sakura menunduk. Menggigit bibirnya dengan kencang. Bayangan sewaktu ia di sekolahnya dahulu melintas di kepalanya. Ia kerap berbuat kejam kepada orang lain. Malah hampir menghilangkan nyawa seorang siswa. Bukankah ia lebih buruk?

Sasori melirik Sakura yang masih menunduk. "Kau marah padaku?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Aku ingin istirahat," ucapnya pelan. Surai merah jambunya masih menutupi wajahnya.

Sasori menganguk. "Baiklah. Hubungi aku kalau kau memerlukanku." Ia memeluk Sakura singkat sebelum beranjak dari kamar itu meninggalkan gadis Haruno yang kini mulai terisak.

"Maafkan aku."

**OoO**

Sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru memasuki pekarangan _Konoha High School_ membuat siswa siswi berdecak kagum sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

"Wow. Itu mobil _Lamborghini Veneno_ keluaran terbaru. Siapa itu?" tanya seorang siswa ketika melihat mobil mewah tersebut berhenti di area parkir.

"Pasti Uchiha beli mobil baru lagi," jawab seorang siswa di sampingnya. Namun tak urung raut iri terukir jelas di wajahnya. Siswa siswi di sekolah ini sebagian besar adalah dari kalangan berada. Namun cuma Uchiha yang paling masuk akal membeli mobil _sport_ semahal itu.

Pintu mobil itu pun terbuka. Menampakkan sosok gadis cantik bersurai merah muda. Semua siswa yang melihatnya melongo.

"Apa itu anak baru yang kemarin?" Seorang siswi bertanya tak percaya.

"Lihat dia sekarang. Apa benar-benar gadis pink itu?"

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum sinis, mengangkat dagunya, serta melepas kacamata hitamnya. Ia menatap angkuh ke seluruh siswa yang memandanginya. "Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Dua sosok pemuda berkepala merah turut memandanginya dari kejauhan.

"Apa itu Sakura?" tanya Gaara pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Sasori mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Haruno Sakura telah kembali."

**OoO**

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil meringkuk ketakutan di salah satu sudut ruangan kelas. Sementara di hadapannya sang gadis angkuh mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya serta menginjaknya dengan kejam. Beberapa pemuda di belakangnya malah asik menonton adegan penyiksaan itu dengan senyum sinis dan wajah tak peduli.

"Aku mohon _Senpai_. Jangan rusak barang-barangku." Gadis mungil itu memohon dengan wajah ketakutan. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan menjdi korban pembullyan kakak kelasnya ini.

Gadis penyiksa malah tertawa makin keras. Ia kemudian menarik kerah baju adik kelasnya tersebut dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Kau perlu diajari sopan santun, Bodoh. Berani sekali kau lewat di hadapan kami tanpa permisi." Gadis itu mulai mengangkat tangannya bersiap memukul adik kelasnya. Si gadis mungil memekik ketakutan. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menangkap lengan si gadis angkuh dan mencengkramnya dengan erat.

"Jangan sok berkuasa lagi, Karin." Emerald indah itu menatap tajam tepat ke arah Karin. Karin terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Sasuke dan Sai pun tak kalah terkejut melihat sosok gadis pink yang kini terlihat sangat berbeda.

Sakura menepis tangan dengan Karin dengan kasar. Gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang dan memandang Sakura dengan tak percaya. Gadis pink di hadapannya sangat berubah. Penampilannya sama sekali tak seculun kemarin. Sangat cantik tapi berwajah kejam dan angkuh.

"Jangan pikir kalian bisa seenaknya lagi di sini. Terutama kau Uchiha." Tantang Sakura seraya melayangkan pandangan remeh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu berdiri. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau pikir kau bisa melawanku, Pinky? Jangan bermimpi."

Sakura Haruno menyilangkan tangan di dada seraya mengibaskan rambut indahnya. Menyeringai dan menantang Sasuke dengan arogan.

"Kita lihat saja. Akan kutunjukkan siapa bosnya."

**TBC**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
